Storage devices, such as external hard drives, may include confidential information. To protect the information on the storage device, the storage device may be encrypted so that the data stored on the storage device cannot be accessed without the encryption key. Encryption software can be installed on a computer to encrypt an external drive. Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) is a symmetric encryption standard. Symmetric-key algorithms are a class of algorithms for cryptography that use related, often matching, cryptographic keys for both decryption and encryption.